Cameron
Cameron is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is placed on the Mutant Maggots. Coverage Design Cameron was one of the characters who had the most changes from his previous design, along with Mike, Zoey, Dakota and Dawn. His previous design consisted of pale skin, a red hoodie, light brown curly hair and black shoes. However, his skin color was changed to a much darker color, he now wears glasses, his shorts are now orange, and his hair is shaved and changed to a darker color. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': Hmmm… quality. Quality. I guess I’m nice! I don’t know! *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': My mom loves disco, so I guess Tina Summer? I’m not allowed to listen to music. I like purple and red. Frankie the French Fry and the Adventures at Bendy’s. Plunkaroos! Does anyone eat those anymore? *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A':I once went outside and went to the park by myself! It was terrifying! *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': I loved capturing Danaus plexippus! That means butterflies. *'Q:Most embarrassing moment at school? A': My mom always makes my lunch, and I forgot it on the counter at home! *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A':I’m not allowed to have a job. *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I want to be a lepidopterist. More butterflies! Or, a biologist. *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': Staying in my room and watching a nature documentary. Perfect. *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: HIDE! Audition Tape Cameron opens his audition tape, saying that he used to be a bubble boy because his mother was over-protective. He claims that he never done anything, including swimming (except for six hours before the audition), reading, and sighing a lot. He then becomes fascinated with a butterfly, but when it lands on his head, he collapses instantly. Video:Cameron's Audition Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Cameron is described as a wide-eyed bubble-boy. *He is the shortest boy and one of the shortest contestants this season, the other being Dawn. *In scene with the giant cockroach, Cameron seems to be holding a flag with the symbol of his team. *He and Sam are the only campers who wear glasses. *The only thing that was kept in Cameron's design was his sweater, wide eyes & body shape. *His appearance is similar to Steve Urkel from Family Matters and Tucker Foley from Danny Phantom. *Cameron has shown some type of an attraction to Jo during the first episode and the opening sequence. *It is shown on his biography and the first episode he is obsessed with butterflies. *It is shown in Traitor in Sight episode Cameron had to go to the hospital after the explosion. *It was reveled in episode in episode three and four Cameron sleeps in a sleeping bag covering his entire body. *Cameron has been shown to be right handed. *Cameron seems to be fascinated by Mike's Multiple Personality Disorder as he was seen making notes on it in episode five. *Cameron is by far the physically weakest contestant to the point of a butterfly weighing him down. *According to his audition tape, Cameron's mother was high-protective of her son, which lead him not to do anything according to his audition and biography. *Cameron is the first canon winner to keep their money, so far. Gallery Image:CameronHQ.png|Cameron's previous design. Image:CameronTDROTI.png|Cameron revealed during the Total Drama World Tour Finale trailer. Image:cameronpromo.png Image:Cameronattack.JPG|Cameron being attacked by a giant & little cockroach. Image:Pic2.JPG|Cameron is the last to arrive after a jog. Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Cameron, with the group, sees something... Image:running.png|...so he jumps on B's back, instead of running. Image:Cameronshovel.jpg|Cameron at a dump. Image:TDRIpic6.png|Cameron is seen along Mike, Brick and Jo, who is yelling at them. Image:TDRIpic8.png|Jo bullies Cameron Image:TDRIpic5.png|Cameron being bullied by Jo, again. Image:Mikemeron.png|Cameron run away from some laser beams with Mike. Image:TDRIpic1.png|Cameron with Mike, Zoey, Brick and Ann Maria. Image:Lightingcameron.png|Cameron on Lightning's back. Image:Tdroti10.png|Cameron with his team during a challenge. Image:SevereOneEpisodeInjury.png|Cameron being carried off on a stretcher. Cameron_journal.png|Cameron writing in his journal. Cameron_fart.png|Cameron farts while trying to do push-ups. Cameron wins.png|Cameron wins the million dollars. See Also Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Male Contestants Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants